


scars of life

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз понимает, что они тоже своего рода охотники.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars of life

Холод металла скользит по груди, между ребрами, добирается до пупка и немного ниже, останавливается над ремнем. Стайлз думает о ножницах, не о ноже, таком подходящем, а именно о ножницах, с большими петлями для пальцев. Нож это слишком штампово, ведь кто угодно мог бы использовать подобное оружие. Эти психи явно давно позабыли о нормальной жизни, говорят, перебивая друг друга:

– Будет больно.

– Но ведь он успеет придти и...

– Спасти тебя, а?

– Отвечай, _мальчик_.

Все, включая противного рыжего мужика, вырубившего Стайлза, знают его имя. Они знают, где он живет и уже наверняка выяснили кто в городе шериф. Из обрывков разговоров Стайлз понимает, что они тоже своего рода охотники. Только с большим прибабахом.

– Сколько бет в стае?

– Они твои друзья?

Стайлз сильнее зажмуривается, у него на голове мешок, пропускающий свет, но недостаточно. Можно лишь разглядеть очертания стоящего рядом с ним человека. Острие все еще утыкается в живот. Это мешает думать и отвлечься не получается даже на боль в кистях. Ублюдки приковали его.

– Как думаешь, когда Альфа почувствует твою кровь...

– Быстро ли _он_ доберется сюда?

Стайлз, даже знай ответ, не сказал бы ничего. У него сильно болит голова, и он запрокидывает ее как можно ближе к прутьям забора. Так близко, чтобы капли крови, не касаясь ткани мешка, стекали по шее ниже, между лопаток и впитывались в джинсы и белье. Если Стайлз не сбился со счета больше положенного, то рана открылась десять минут назад. Голова пока не кружится, значит время еще есть.

– А ты молчаливый, мальчик.

– Мы думали, что все будет иначе.

– Тебе стоит начать говорить.

Лезвие двигается чуть выше, Стайлз ничего не может поделать, живот поджимается инстинктивно, в попытке избежать неприятных прикосновений. Пальцы правой руки неприятно покалывает, левая просто затекла до самого плеча. Слишком быстро, это не в пользу Стайлза. Он несколько раз сжимает кулаки, пытаясь разогнать кровь. Помогает, но слабо. Ненадолго. Стайлз чувствует резкое движение рядом с собой и следом острую боль справа под ребрами.

– Говори.

– Мы не торопимся.

– Но и не из терпеливых.

Капли крови из раны, облизывая кожу падают на бетонный пол. Стайлз закрывает глаза и считает до десяти.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Четыре.

 _Пять_.

Дерек работает тихо. Слышно лишь несколько шорохов, слабый вскрик. Недовольное рычание. Стайлз открывает глаза, когда мешок касается пола. Следом освобождаются руки, Дерек обхватывает почти бессознательного Стайлза, не дает упасть. Открыв глаза, Стайлз видит стоящего поблизости Скотта, глаза которого горят желтой злостью.

– Вот видишь, как я и рассчитывал.

Слабое утешение, Дерек не отвечает ничего и несет Стайлза в машину. Уже в доме Хейлов, Стайлз понимает, что даже не взглянул на трупы своих похитителей. Скотт обрабатывает его раны, хмурится недовольно. Дерек в соседнем кресле, перебирает четыре бумажника.

Они не разговаривают о произошедшем. 

Стайлз не спрашивает про охотников; Дерек не ругает его за невнимательность; Скотт не произносит слезливых речей о почти потерянном друге.

Спустя три года Дерек целует шрам Стайлза прямо под ребрами. 

Старые воспоминания заменяются новыми.


End file.
